User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/Living Half Lives: Chapter 1
Chapter 1: Confused My legs were crossed while I was reading a Vogue magazine. A picture of a woman's face was on the cover. She had black hair, red lipstick, olive skin, rosey cheeks, and grey-blue eyes. That was my second time being featured front-cover. Three suitcases were stacked on the floor. Two of them were tattoo print, and one of them was hello kitty. Right by me was a flame print back-pack with all of my school supplies we went shopping for. I looked out the window and saw the sun still in the sky. I checked my cell phone and the time was 4:00 p.m. Just half an hour I will be at my new school, Bullworth Academy. I'm the one who picked out this school, so I wanted to go. My mom was the one who had to approve of it. She actually said yes. Things were alot different not to long ago. During that time, both sides of my divorced families were having money troubles. My mom kept playing the lottery with her husband constantly, while dad played rarely with his girlfriend. At school, I decided that I was not going to be doing anymore cheer. I was able to get my braces off early, and I went off to start my career in modeling. My first meeting was a success. They took me in immediately and said that I was perfect. The modeling agency was Moonbeam. I was soon taking tours all over the world, landing in country hotspots such as Tokyo, Osaka, Moscow, France, London, Venice and Shanghai. My salary was $3,500 an hour. After earning so much to spend, I decided to transform myself. I started to buy Goth and Vintage Pinup clothing. The thing was, one side of me was dark, and the other was light. I really liked the dark and gloomy side of Goth, and at the same time I really loved the sexy, lusty side Pinup. It was either one or the other. I decided to pick both. Everything I packed in my bags are Vintage and Goth. Falling back into my state of flashbacks, I remembered how I hated my natural light brown hair color. Mom recommended that I dye it dark auburn. I was intending on dying it black, but that didn't happen until my skin got darker over the summer. Olive skin does tan often ( might I remind you ). So, I finally was able to dye it the way I've always wanted it to be, which was Jet Black. My mom liked it right away, but the press told me, "It looks, different." That took them a while to get use to it. Then, dad won the lottery! A total of $400,000,000. Except that the government included taxes, so they took away "some" of it. $127,000,000, you call that "some"? I found that a bunch of bullshit. Pretty soon, mom won too. She won $350,000,000. So everyone became happy! Mom and her husband were able to own a coffee and comic shop, and dad and his girlfriend now own a fancy resteraunt. They travel the world in search of recipes. That didn't change my career. I did get a pay raise of $500 because I was doing so well. That was way back then, now my salary is $5000 or more depending. Here I am riding in a limo provided by Moonbeam Modeling Agency. I was very nice of them to do that. After 10 minutes, I arrived in the town of Portsmouth. It was a pretty view. There was a bay area with speed and fishing boats, many old brick buildings, and many people walking the streets. The driver stopped at some street lights. Right as the vehicle stopped, there was this chick with curled blonde hair. She was wearing a dark blue dress, gold jewelery, designer glasses, and a white designer purse. I went and gave her the "fingers", putting both of them up. It was sort of mean for me to be doing that, but really, "she ain't all that." I noticed that there was a mole on her face, and it was no beauty mark! There were three hairs sticking out above the surface. I winced at the sight. The lights turned green, and we were back on the road again. We left the town of Portsmouth. Spruce and Pines passed the window. A green sign on the right side appeared reading, " Bullworth next 5 miles. " I started wondering what my new school would be like. I mean, of course it's a boarding school. What all am I going to do there on the weekends? On the left side, there was something in the middle of the road. The limo pulling closer and closer, the sign said , "Welcome to Bullworth. Population 100 and something thousand." Damn it! The sign was gone two quickly! We entered a really small town, alot smaller than Portsmouth. There was a dock area. Business people, and kids were all around. I noticed that some were in uniform. I bet that they're probably at my school. The limo stopped again, this time it was a car jam. I looked out and saw these kids wearing blue argyle sweaters. Man, those were some bright colors. You wouldn't miss these kids if you happen to catch sight of them. The street began to clear, and the limo continued on to my destination. We went over a small little bridge. I could see kids walking towards a stoney looking building. The limo stopped at a gated entrance. At the top read, " Bullworth Academy. " The cool thing about it, was that there were gargoyels on the perched over the edge. There was a girl outside. She had red hair tied up in a high ponytail and makeup on her face. Her uniform was a white blouse with a teal tie, a plaid teal skirt with her legs adorned with knee-high white stockings, and plain Maryjanes. The driver came over to my side to let me out. I stepped out onto the stoney ground. My hair was tied up in short messy pigtails, and I had black eyeshadow, mascara, and dark red lipstick put on. My outfit was a black tank-top with a nautical star on the front, ripped skinny jeans with net leggings, classic black Chuck Taylor Coverse, gloves, and a skull necklace. " Hiya, my name is Christy Martin. Ms.Danvers sent me to show you to your dorm room. " The girl said. She then looked over my shoulder. I turned around looked to my luggage and saw my three suitcases, three duffle bags, and my back-pack. I grabbed my flamed back-pack and a couple of my duffle bags. I said to Christy, " I might need to take more than one trip. " " Oh, ok. " She replied. Christy started walking, and I followed her. She led me to the right where there was a brick archway that read, " Girls Dorm. " Ahead was a two-story brick building. We went through the entrance. Inside, where we entered the halls, was pink wall paper and floral print floors. Small Roman collumns held up a blue print china vaces. We went through a lounge. There was a lit up fire place, an old fashioned green sofa and reading chair, a soda vendor, and a coffee table with another flower vace. To my right was a an ugly gray couch, wooden cabinents with collectible dishware, and what looks like be a long wooden table made for homework. There were a couple girls working with eachother with a history book. One of them was wearing a blue argyle sweater, and a blue plaid skirt. She was attractive looking, having brown, short-cut hair and wearing a gold necklace. She looked up and saw Christy and I, "Hey Christy, where were you at just now?" "Oh hey Pinky, this the new kid. Ms.Danvers put me up to a task to show the new girl where her room is. "Christy answered. The girl then looked at me with her face in a bit of disgust. "That's the new kid?" she pointed her finger at me in question. Christy nodded her head slowly. The girl raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh, interesting." "Yeah, I, I mean "we", got to get going." Christy said. Walking to up to the staircase, I looked behind my shoulder, looking back at the girl, and she gave me a dirty look. We went up the stairs with my heavy load of crap. Stopping at the end. A room was right in front of me, door opened. "Is that my room?" I asked. "Yeah." Christy replied. I smiled and said , "Thanks for showing me." "No problem." she said back. I set my two duffle bags and backpack down at my bed. I saw that the room only had only one bed, homework desk, wooden wardrobe, vanity drawer, window with green curtains, and what looked like to be a chemistry set. I stared at the table with beakers, burners and tubes. I turned around and found that Christy was gone. I stuck my head out the doorway and looked down the hall. She was no where in sight. An eerie, tingling sensation made the hair on my neck stand up. That was creepy! Yet, at the same time it was cool. I dashed down the stairs, into the lounge and out the entrance of the dorm. Going back to the limo to retrieve the rest of the things packed. I pulled out all three of my suit cases, and began to drag them all behind me. Random faces seemed to have enjoy watching me having to handle so much, in fact, I packed my whole closet. I could identify what they looked like. There were three kids were wearing blue argyle sweaters, like that one girl I saw a moment ago. All of them had their hair neatly combed, and were wearing luxury items such as gold watches, loafers and bracelets. Another thing that I noticed was that they all looked muscular looking. One was tall, with long sleeved shirt underneath his vest. He had green eyes, and dark red hair. The two others were a bit shorter than him. One had jet black hair and black eyes, with an awkward smile to his face. The other had brown hair, and dark eyes. What was different about him, was that he had red colored eyebrows. I continued back to the girl's dorm, trying to fit all through the doorway. Like I said before, I rather do things myself, and I'm not going let anything get in my way. I pushed the other door open and pulled my suitcases onto the carpet. I accidently bumped into the vase, knocking it over. I picked it up and placed it gently back on it's collumn. Then, I carried on with the stuborn weight of my luggage, trying to pull them up the stairs with me. I was finally able to catch my breath as I reached my bed. I panted and then went back down the stairs in hurried manner. I went all the way to the limo to get my one and only duffle bag. I waved goodbye to the limo driver, and he lifed his cap slightly. He drove away slowly down the road. Ahead of me, was Bullworth Acacademy. Living Half Lives: Chapter 2 Category:Blog posts